Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of digital imagery is becoming more and more prevalent. One of the many benefits of using a digital image is the ease with which the digital image may be used. For example, a digital image may be immediately viewed, saved, or shared with others via a webpage. Another benefit of a digital image is the ease of which the digital image may be processed. Present day image processing software allows extensive modifications to be made to a digital image to, for example, improve clarity and/or color balance of the digital image. The image processing may be performed using image processing software on a personal computer or at a photo kiosk, for example.
Another common manipulation of a digital image is the cropping of the digital image. Cropping a digital image changes the original digital frame size to any reduced and desired frame size. As a result of the change in digital frame size, a new image is generated consisting only of the reduced and desired frame size. Cropping is generally performed to improve the composition of the image by enlarging the subject of the image and/or discarding any undesired or distracting backgrounds or background elements.